8 motivos para idolatrarmos o Aizen
by Haiame
Summary: Você, otaku noob pecador que ainda não sabe da realidade, leia esta fic para saber da verdadeira missão de Aizen. Leia esta fic que Aizen te abençoa.


**Heya ;D** Aqui estou eu com a minha primeira fic de Bleach, totalmente voltada ao Aizen, porque... Me deu vontede de fazer alguma coisa rápida enquanto eu tava no PC morrendo de tédio - tenhodeverdecasaprafazermastosemvontade, oi.

Vamos logo com isso \õ/

* * *

**8 motivos para idolatrarmos o Aizen**

**1 - Aizen is God**

O viadinho do Raito não é Deus, ele apenas achou um caderno onde estava escrito "Death Note" e foi brincar de adedonha com o nome de alguns criminosos, e acabou percebendo que isso era algo sério... E vocês, otakus paga-paus sabem muito bem dessa história que eu sei! - Se for por isso, também sou paga-pau. Voltando, Suzumiya Haruhi não é Deus, ela é apenas uma servidora do Aizen que foi ENVIADA a terra para RECRUTAR bocós, digo, novos voluntários para o Aizen, que estava morrendo de tédio ao lado das suas paquitas. Aizen é Deus, fato.

**2 - Ele aguentou a Hinamori**

Isso sim que é um grande exemplo de homem de coragem! Ele conseguiu AGUENTAR DURANTE NÃO SEI QUANTOS ANOS A HINAMORI, sua eterna fangirl. Tudo bem, Hitsu**gay**a também consegue, mas isso é apenas mais uma prova de que ele é aliado do Aizen e está dando uma de moço bonzinho pro lado dos mano lá da Soul Society.

Você deve estar pensando _"Isso não é nada, até eu consigo ¬¬'"_, não é? Você está errado, caro leitor. Vou explicar melhor... Hinamori foi feita pra ser uma daquelas garotinhas de anime fofinhas, que todos olham e dizem "WAAAAA! KAWAII DESU!~", mas os planos do KT de criar tal personagem foram para o brejo, pois ele não foi feito para fazer shoujo, e nem é nenhuma das "meninas" do CLAMP para obter isso em total sucesso.

Então, ele acabou criando uma garota, chata, irritante, fangirl, FDP, cabeçuda, irritante² e irritante³ que não sabe fazer mais nada a não ser olhar para sua linda foto de recordação do Aizen que ela colocou na escrivaninha de seu quarto e gritar "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AIZEN!~". E o grande papel de garota fofinha, delicada e bonita foi passado para a Rukia, mesmo que ela não seja uma Chii da vida, Rukia rulez.

**3 - Ele fala espanhol**

Aizen fala espanhol! Bem, na verdade o KT deve ter feito um daqueles cursos de Espanhol por correspondência e quer mostrar tudo o que sabe da língua e por isso coloca tudo em espanhol agora - antes era inglês, hoje espanhol, amanhã... Será o nosso bom e velho português? Vamos esperar para ver.

Bem, mas o Aizen fala espanhol e ponto final. Tanto que ele colocou o nome da sua linda moradia de "Las noches", mesmo que isso seja nome de puteiro.

**4 - Paciência sem limites**

Além de ter aguentado a Hinacoisa - como eu disse no tópico 2 - ele ainda consegue aguentar os seus queridos serviçais à la paquitas.

Não, não é fácil cuidar de um emo que acabou tendo uma pequena parte de seu rosto apodrecido de tanto chorar, um pivete de cabelo azul metido a gangster que fala gritando - só podia ser pobre - como se estivesse na feira, entre outras figuras.

**5 - Ele é o cara**

Não é qualquer um que mesmo estando com todo esse povão nas costas, consegue continuar sorrindo feito aquele bebê-sol dos Teletubbies.

Só uma pessoa pode conseguir isso: AIZEN \Õ/

Isso mesmo meus caros, ele vive repetindo pra vaca burra da Orihime "SORRIA MEU BEM, SORRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA!".

Duvido que você consiga ser mais sorridente que os apresentadores dos programas do SBT (também depois de receberem aquela grana toda, difícil não estarem sorrindo ¬¬'), mas o Aizen consegue isso sem ao menos ganhar nenhuma mísera bonificação dos malditos miseráveis que ele sustenta com seu próprio suor, dinheiro e gel pra cabelo.

**6 - O KT é um FDP**

Ok, isso não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas o KT é um FDP, mesmo que tenho criado Bleach.

Primeiramente porque ele tem a cara-de-pau de enrrolar mais que a novela das 8 pra desenrrolar a merda da trama. E no final o malvado acaba sempre adiquirindo mais admiradores do que o Ichigo (aliás, além da Orihime, tem mais alguém que é fã do Ichigo? o.o'). E essa fic é uma prova disso. Aizen is God. Ichigo is demon.

ENFIA ISSO... NA TUA CABEÇA.

Segundamente (?) porque ele fez o Ulquiorra morrer, e da forma mais ridícula possível. Quando eu digo mais ridícula possível, não quero dizer de que ele se desfez e talz, mas sim que ele fez um pequeno fansevice dele com a vadia da Orihime.

E o KT dá um tapa na pantera antes de desenhar o mangá, fato.

**7 - Ichiruki is all**

Eu acho isso. Chuck Norris acha isso. Aizen acha isso. E VOCÊ, OTAKU NOOB, TAMBÉM DEVE ACHAR ISSO, POIS CHUCK NORRIS APROVA ESSE CASAL E AIZEN ABENÇOA ESTE CASAL.

Sim, caro ami**gay**nho, Aizen acha Ichiruki politicamente correto. E tenho provas disso.

Por que você acha que ele sequestrou a vaca? Pra dar leite? Não, não foi pra isso. E TAMBÉM NÃO FOI PELO MISERÁVEL MOTIVO QUE O KT ENFIOU... No mangá.

Está na cara que ele sequestrou a vaca para deixar o caminho livre para Ichigo e Rukia. Você ainda acha que não foi por isso? ENTÃO PARE AGORA DE LER ESTA FIC, ENTENDEU?! AGORA! Ò.Ó

Eu poderia resumir esta fic em apenas este tópico e excluir os outros, porque só o fato dele ser a favor de Ichiruki já é bom demais para mim, pra você e para nós.

**8 - Porque eu não sei mais o que escrever aqui**

Finalmente acabaram os motivos, e espero que você, pobre pecador, saiba que Aizen te abençoa.

VAMOS DAR AS MÃO IRMÃOS, E GRITAR ALELUIA EM NOME DE AIZEN!

AIZEN TE AMA.

EU TE AMO.

XUXA TE AMA.

ATÉ A PRÓXIMA IRMÃOS! ALELUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIA!!11!


End file.
